This application requests funding to cover the travel and lodging expenses of undergraduate students, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty members attending the Fourth International Workshop on Metabolic Imaging. This three-day conference is scheduled to take place from July 30 through August 1, 2014, on the campus of the University of Pennsylvania. Metabolic imaging is a relatively new field that possesses abundant potential as a means of more precisely diagnosing, managing, and treating disease. Because of its highly interdisciplinary nature, it has until recently been difficult for its practitioners and students to shae findings. To remedy this problem, we have since 2006 been hosting international workshops on metabolic imaging. Based on the positive response we received about these conferences, we seek to even further expand the interdisciplinary nature of the 2014 workshop by including researchers, clinicians, and students who use several different metabolic imaging modalities including hyperpolarized MRI, PET, and optical imaging. Scholars who are considered leaders in these fields will give a series of invited talks on toics such as recent technological advances, novel imaging methods, and clinical translation. Further time will be allotted for twenty students and postdoctoral researchers to give short talks. Question-and- answer sessions, panel discussions, and poster sessions will also occur. Workshop proceedings will be internationally disseminated via a free, easy to-access, and interactive webcast, a special issue in NMR in Biomedicine, and the creation of a document highlighting the foremost issues in metabolic imaging, which will be posted on our website.